Take a Hint
by SpiritualLoneWolf XIII
Summary: Another one of my little one-shots hope you like it. please no flames


_**I do not own KFP or its characters, Dream Works does or any song from any rock music, ideas from games or anything else. I do own my OCs and there abilities, enjoy the one-shot.**_

**Take a hint**

Skyler and Jayden were just walking around town and decided to get something to eat so they went into Mr. Ping place, when Po finally introduce them to Takami, Ryo, Kiba, and everyone else they dumbfounded thinking that there was another panda living there other than him. They walked in the noodle shop and were waiting to order.

So what's sup with you and Ryo Sky? Jayden said.

What do you mean? Skyler said confused.

You now full well you like him don't play. She said smugly.

Well I kind of like him but he's just gets on my nerves sometimes. Skyler said.

And you like that about him? She said.

Well…. She was going to continue but was interrupted by two males that were a Fox and Alpha wolf.

Well, well, well look what we got here to hot babes just sitting alone. The fox said staring at Skyler.

Can you take me to the bakery? Because, I want a Cutie pie like you!The wolf said looking at Jayden.

Sorry I don't go out with Alpha, now get lost loser. She said to the alpha.

Do you know karate? Cause your body's kickin! The fox said to Skyler.

Ya I know karate; want me to show u the nutcracker technique. Skyler said to him.

Ah baby don't be like that how about i buy you two a drink hmm? The fox said.

We can buy are own drinks you perverts! Skyler said.

Come on. The fox said.

You both got lovely voices; you both most have beautiful singing voices. The alpha said.

Yeah sing something baby. The fox said.

Skyler and Jayden had the same idea and were about too execute it.

Yeah we can sing something for you. She said evilly.

Hey band players can you start some music of us?

They were fine with the request and started playing some music.

Take A Hint

Skyler: Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
>I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right<p>

Jayden: I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the –<p>

Skyler: Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot  
>You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not<br>You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth  
>And that is when it started going south<br>Oh!

Both: Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop you're staring at my— Hey!<p>

Both: Take a hint, take a hint

Skyler: No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<p>

Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<p>

Jayden: I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top  
>You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop<p>

And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
>You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<p>

Oh!

Skyler: Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips

Stop you're staring at my— Hey!

Both: Take a hint, take a hint

Skyler: No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<p>

Both: Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, La, La….<p>

Skyler: What about "no" don't you get  
>So go and tell your friends<br>I'm not really interested

Skyler: It's about time that you're leavin'  
>I'm gonna count to three and<br>Open my eyes and  
>you'll be gone<p>

Jayden: One.

Skyler: Get your hands off my—

Jayden: Two.

Skyler: Or I'll punch you in the—

Jayden: Three.

SKyler: Stop you're staring at my—  
>Hey!<p>

Skyler: Take a hint, take a hint  
>I am not your missing link<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<p>

Both: Take a hint, take a hint

Song ended

The song ended and everyone started clapping. Skyler and Jayden still had the mike in their hands and were walking up to the two boys.

Did you get the hint, if you dent I'll say it too your faces, WE ARE NOT INTRESTED! Skyler said out loud in the mike. Then the boys ran out of the shop.

I guess they figured it out. Jayden said smiling.

I guess they did, well you want to hang out at the Jade palace? Skyler said.

Sure lets go. She said.

**15 Minutes later**

Hey a guy how was your food at Mr. Ping's? Faith said with Daichi and Takami standing next to her.

We it was alright but some guys' started hiting on us. Jayden said.

WHAT if I see them I'll beat the heck out of them. then Takami will burn them with 500 degrees heat , right. Daichi said angrily

I think they mean they were trying to hook up with the Daichi. Takami explain.

Oh well, no one will not crush my sister. Daichi said.

Why do I even try? Takami though.

Well let's go inside its getting cold and I should know. Faith said.

They went inside went into the kitchen it see the others.

Hey guys, how was it out there, nothing happened right? Ryo said.

Well two guys started hitting on us. Skyler said.

WHAT WHO! Ryo yelled with black shades around him.

We don't know but we turned them down, I think they got the point. Jayden said.

Outside there was some yelling Cheesy pick lines again out in the counter yard, so Takami went to the window to see who it was.

Uh there's a yellow fox and a white wolf with tattoos outside. Takami said calmly

Oh my, it's them. Jayden said covering her mouth surprise.

WHAT that's them, they're going to get a beating of their lives. Ryo and Daichi yelled. Ryo jumped out the window and Daichi went out the front door, few minute later you could hear punching sounds outside.

They'll just never grow up do they? Takami and Faith said.

Not really. Everyone said.

**Well I hope you all like it, R&R please, alright peace. Omega over and out.**


End file.
